


豢养的人鱼

by Trmikkelsen



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trmikkelsen/pseuds/Trmikkelsen
Summary: 暂时还没写Will的名字，这个名字是后来Hannibal给他取的，所以前面都用的他/人鱼来代替
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram, 拔杯 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 买卖

**Author's Note:**

> 暂时还没写Will的名字，这个名字是后来Hannibal给他取的，所以前面都用的他/人鱼来代替

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为will的名字是后面Hannibal给他取的，所以前面都用他/人鱼来代替

他感觉思绪很混乱，耳边是水声和说话的声音，嘈杂，不像深海那般安静。幕布揭开，聚光灯刺得他本能地想遮挡，但是灌注了特殊药物的水让他没有力气拿起手来，只能任由光照着他，将他展示在拍卖台上，买主们站在单面玻璃后面，左右着他之后的命运。

这是一个封闭的拍卖场，只有少数人才知道怎样得到他们的邀请函，其中拍卖的大多是非法的东西，比如现在，这条珍贵的人鱼。

Hannibal合上手中的档案，抬眸看向困在缸内的人鱼，拍卖行显然不是第一次抓捕人鱼了，只在匀称的上身落下了伤痕。缸里的人鱼动了动，半睁着眼，看向模糊不清的前方，他感受到了那里有人。这只人鱼正以一种奇异的直觉，和Hannibal对视。

Hannibal很难去描述那双眼睛，大海的馈赠，即使虚弱异常却还是夺人心魄，他不禁想象着，如果这双漂亮的眼睛落泪是怎样的场景。人鱼的五官总是精致得挑不出错，常年不见阳光让他们的肌肤白的几近透明，连带着身上伤口的位置都变得理所应当起来。

Hannibal从怀中掏出钢笔，在档案的末尾写下自己的报价并签上了名字，花体的英文像游进纸张里的鱼。

天价，足够他将这条漂亮的人鱼买回去，豢养在定制好了的鱼缸里。

\------

人鱼看着自己被转移到另一个鱼缸里，他明白，自己已经成为同族口里“人类的宠物”。他缓慢地扭头张望，试图找到自己的买主，想要得知今后会被怎么样的人支配，凌虐至死。穿着实验服的人在他周围来来去去，仿佛在调配着什么。不是他们，他换了个方向，仍旧在找寻着，最后将目光落到了二楼的身影上。。

男人站在楼上看着自己，药物的作用有些影响了他的视力，但是仍旧能看清那个人的样貌。打理整齐的头发，凌厉的五官，以及，带着探究和漠然地双眸。他就那般站在上面，带着生人勿近的气息，俯视着缸内的自己。

人鱼安安静静地躺在鱼缸里，实验人员又往水里加了什么，他已经没心情管这些了，不过是一些……药罢了，他曾听同族讲过，他的族人，现在又在谁的囚笼里。他感觉到眼皮越来越沉，却仍旧看着Hannibal的方向，这个药好像不一样。他最后的感觉来自于脖子上的触感，喀哒一声，抑制圈。

意识重归黑暗，耳边好似又响起了海潮的声音，还夹杂着鲸咏，他好困。


	2. 环境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时还没写Will的名字，这个名字是后来Hannibal给他取的，所以前面都用的他/人鱼来代替

朦胧中他感觉自己又被那张带着倒刺的渔网捕住了，随着不停的挣扎，身上细碎的伤口就越来越多，眼前都是人类贪婪的笑脸，他用爪子撕扯着，扭动着身体发出尖啸，无济于事。

水池内波动的幅度越来越大，兽类的情绪在暴涨，手指变得尖利，细小的鳞片将手臂也覆盖住了，人鱼睁开眼，瞳仁变成了一条竖线。脖子上的项圈感受到生物指数的异常，亮起了红色的小灯，剧烈的疼痛从项圈之处蔓延，兽类的特征迅速散去，他用手扣住项圈，痛，好痛，他想捏碎这恼人的枷锁，可是他拿这项圈一点办法也没有。

他摸索着，靠着一个礁石一样的物体，平复着疼痛。目光触及自己的身体，有些讶异。他抬手转了转自己的手臂，仔细审视身上因为抓捕而落下的那些大大小小的伤口，愈合了很多，稍微深点的伤口也结了痂。他想起实验人员加进水里的药，想起了二楼的那个男人。

生活在深海中的人鱼视力极好，他警戒的打量着新的环境。不像海底那样全然黑暗，却也没有太多的光源，从疼痛中缓过来的人鱼摆动起鱼尾四处游走，观察着。新的环境极可能的模仿了海里的情况，沙砾，礁石…却净是些没有生命的物体。他很快就找到了边界，四四方方，是他的囚牢。他伸出手感受着这些玻璃，比拍卖行的更牢固。

这是用特殊的单面玻璃做成的水池，只是他不知道。顺着礁石往上游，他还看见了台阶，继续往上，光源更清晰了些。随着哗啦的水声，人鱼冒出了头，上面又是另一种模样，很单调的白，却因为微弱的蓝色壁灯改变了整个房间的颜色，房间很空，漫出来的池水漏到地漏里还会有回声，像返海的潮。他望了望四周，空无一人，空气中也只有池水咸湿的气味。

与冰冷潮湿的人鱼池不同，Hannibal的书房甚至燃点着壁炉。Hannibal坐在屋里，看着眼前的屏幕，手里把玩着今天用来签字的钢笔，拔出又合上，乐此不疲。屏幕内显示着人鱼的一举一动，对于新环境的小心翼翼在监控下一览无余。

视线从屏幕上移开，落到了壁炉里跳动的火焰上面。炉火一下又一下地跳动，好似随时会熄灭，却又顽强地跳动了下去。

Hannibal最后一次合上了钢笔盖，将它放进抽屉里，起身出了房。

他的人鱼，应该饿了。


	3. 喂食

门闩轻微拨动的声音没有逃过人鱼的耳朵，他顿时紧绷起来，将后背靠着露出了水池的礁石，死死地盯着声音传来的方向。

是他。看着Hannibal的身影出现人鱼并不感到意外，他在心里猜测着这个衣冠楚楚的男人来的目的，同族的尖啸，混着血水的海水，岸上嘈杂的声音……这些片段突然涌入了他的脑海，他轻轻晃了晃头，一瞬不瞬地看着Hannibal，似乎想要将他的面孔烙进脑海里。他皱了皱鼻子，闻到了属于Hannibal的味道，不同于海水，闻起来很干燥，很适合他。

Hannibal微微抬起下颌，眯着眼睛审视着人鱼，不知道在想着什么。他绕着水池慢慢地走着，皮鞋踏在地砖上，混合着踩上了水渍的声音。

他观察着人鱼，人鱼也在观察着他。

直到走到通向水池深处的台阶口才停下。在人鱼的注视下Hannibal解开了捆着牛皮纸的棉绳，向人鱼展示里面的肉。他理了理西装裤，蹲了下来，将托着食物的手往前伸了伸。人鱼不确定Hannibal为什么来给他送吃的，在他看来，人类所做的一切都有着更糟糕的理由。他伸出舌头舔了舔唇，但是目前他能依靠的，只有前方的那个男人。他摆动起鱼尾，朝Hannibal游了过去。

看着人鱼向他游过来Hannibal的嘴角微微起了变化，人鱼初见他时那种生人勿近的气息也淡了几分，在人鱼池的房间里不再显得格格不入。

人鱼看了看Hannibal，对方只是沉静的看着他，棕色的眸子看不出什么情绪。他又低头凑上前去，闻了闻那块肉，又抬头看向汉尼拔，蓝澄澄的眼睛里倒映着Hannibal的模样。Hannibal微微侧头，人鱼露出来的肌肤上伤口已经好了许多，抑制圈的地方有些泛红，他伸出另一只手想去查看，被人鱼敏捷的躲开了，他看向人鱼，后者满是戒备地看着他。没有继续完成查看的动作，Hannibal收回了手，又将托着食物的手放的低了些，人鱼才又慢慢地游了过来，伸手拿起肉撕咬了起来，手上的池水滴落到了牛皮纸上，即使是戴了抑制圈，人鱼的虎牙依旧尖利，他粗暴的对待着那块肉，一些碎渣落到了池水里，一些残留在脸上。

Hannibal看了看手中打湿的牛皮纸，又看了看人鱼的吃相，皱了下眉。将打湿的牛皮纸扔掉，从包里掏出手帕擦了擦手，又准备去擦人鱼的脸。人鱼仍旧躲了一下，停止了咀嚼的动作。Hannibal没有收回手，保持着擦拭的动作，冷了神色。他察觉到Hannibal情绪的变化，迟疑了一下，吞下最后一口食物，将脸凑了过去，任由Hannibal为他擦拭，手帕上都是男人的味道。Hannibal擦的仔细，人鱼借此好好地看着Hannibal。习惯了同族精致的面孔，Hannibal对他来说是另一种不同的美，凌厉，不容置喙。

擦拭干净了，汉尼拔又看了看人鱼，什么都没说，扔掉了手中的帕子，起身走出了房间。人鱼有些困惑，他不明白Hannibal到底想干什么。

吸了吸鼻子嗅了一下，人鱼池里多了那个男人的味道。


	4. 名字

Hannibal手指在刀架上流连，选择了一把全铁制的窄刀。刀尖划过木制的案板，将上面的鱼肉分割为二。他打理的极为仔细，将鱼肉料理成容易入口的小块。料理完毕Hannibal垂眸看着案板上的鱼肉，刀具里模糊地映出了他的轮廓，看上去神秘又捉摸不透。

他立起刀，用刀尖捅入其中一块鱼肉，轻轻挑起，侧头不知道在观察着什么，又用另一只手的食指将它推回案几上。锋利的刀刃给手指留下了伤口，刀上也残留血痕。血液顺着手指滴落到了处理好的鱼肉上。Hannibal眯了眯眼，任由它流着，血液越滴越多，甚至浸透了最上面的鱼肉，Hannibal这才抬起手，将受伤的食指含入口中。

轻微的铁锈味散布到了味蕾上。他将鱼肉放置到盘子里，端着它走向了人鱼池。

人鱼很容易的感知到了Hannibal的到来，他从水底游上来，在水池中央看着Hannibal走到之前的位置。他只露出了锁骨以上的部分，肌肤白的有些泛蓝，潮湿的头发温顺地贴在脸颊上，还有一些在往下滴落着水，卷翘的睫毛也挂着水珠，湛蓝的眼睛里少了戒备，看上去温和又柔软。

这次不同，Hannibal直接坐了下来，将脚搁置在较为低的台阶上。冰冷的触感爬了上来，席卷着被水打湿的部分，轻微晃动的池水覆没脚背，在脚踝附近来回，凉意高高低低，让他产生了被人鱼触碰的错觉。

人鱼看向坐在前方的Hannibal，今天他闻到了更强烈的，属于这个男人的味道，在一点一点的侵略着人鱼池的全部。这些都是他的，连他，也是他的。

他缓慢地朝Hannibal游动过去，越近，气味就越浓烈，越想侵略着他的每一个部分。这并不是他的香水味，而是属于Hannibal的，这个人的气味。他的视线落到汉尼拔的脖颈处，这个气味竟引诱着他想要洞穿他的脖颈，他舔了舔尖利的犬齿，视线再往上，触及那双幽暗的双眸，暗的像最危险的深海区域，让他把那点杀死Hannibal的欲望都冷的烟消云散。

可他是不会冷的。

气味太过浓烈，他低头，恍然大悟。是被血浸渍的鱼肉。他有些迫不及待地想去品尝鱼肉，或者说，Hannibal的味道，准备像之前一样抓起鱼肉便吞咽，盘子却往后撤了撤。他听见男人说：“一次，一个。”

这是他第一次听到Hannibal讲话，声音很低，却带着安抚人的魔力，他看向Hannibal，理解着这句话的含义，轻轻点了点头。人鱼温顺的模样让Hannibal感到愉悦，他伸出手去将他贴在面上的头发归顺到耳后，人鱼僵了一下身子，却没有躲开，人类的体温让他觉得灼热。

他听从Hannibal的话，一次只拿起一片鱼肉，慢慢地吃了起来，带着血的鱼肉格外香甜，可惜只有面上那几片，他记住了这血液的味道，属于Hannibal的味道，融入他的身体里。

汉尼拔躲开了人鱼的手，拿起最后一片鱼肉，递给人鱼。另一只手顺着放下空了的盘子。人鱼瞪着眼睛看着他，这让Hannibal觉得十分有趣，他再一次避开了人鱼过来拿食物的手，等了两秒，人鱼微微仰起头，直接过来咬那片鱼肉。他猜这是Hannibal想要的。确实，Hannibal没有再避开，他还能感受到滑腻的舌头和尖利的犬齿从他指腹蹭过的感觉，像带着微弱的电流，从指尖到大脑最后归回到心脏。人鱼餍足的模样看起来十分具有迷惑性，会让Hannibal忘记这是一只常年生活在深海中，危险的人鱼。

人鱼的视线落到他受了伤的手指上，伤口已经没有流血了，却还有干涸的血渍。人鱼舔了舔唇，舌头的颜色有些艳红，让Hannibal的目光在他的唇上流连了一阵。人鱼在思考着什么，然后靠近了Hannibal，Hannibal试探性地将手伸了出去，人鱼伸出他的舌头，轻轻为Hannibal舔舐着伤口。柔软的触感带着冷意，让手指火辣的灼痛也缓和了起来，他看着人鱼殷红的舌尖，也舔了舔唇。而后他惊讶地发现手指的伤口在愈合，很快就只剩下淡淡的粉色，看不出受伤的样子。他查阅过人鱼的资料，知道他们自愈能力很强，但是他并不知道这份能力也能给予人类相同的效果。Hannibal有些复杂地看向人鱼，后者退开了些，用犬齿蹭着舌尖，感受着Hannibal血液的味道。

水里有些冷，他稍微收了收脚，人鱼只是安安静静地看着他，Hannibal感受到，他的人鱼在慢慢接受他，适应着他。他想了想问道：“你有名字吗？”人鱼蹙着眉，理解着他的话，摇了摇头。Hannibal看着乖巧的人鱼低下头笑了一下，人鱼眨了眨眼睛，男人笑起来的时候让他错生出一种想要接近的渴望，大概是血液的原因，他想，他甚至感觉这个人类的血液在身体里游走，让他好似都带着温度。

他知道，这都是错觉。

Hannibal几乎是温柔地看着他的人鱼，“Well"他停顿了一下 "那就叫Will吧。”

你有太多的可能性。

人鱼听着Hannibal的声音，视线却在Hannibal瞳孔里离不开，脑子里开始产生了一些白噪音。他开始怀疑Hannibal也是人鱼。他总是可以轻易地将自己吸引住，就像他以前捕食猎物一般。

Will… 他的名字。

Hannibal为自己的人鱼取好了名字便起身准备离开，脚在水里泡的太久，有些发皱。这次人鱼没有有看着他离开，而是在思考着自己名字。听到门闩拨动的声音他才晦涩地吐出类似人类语言的音节：“名…字……你…的。”

Hannibal开门的手一顿。

“Hannibal。”


	5. 味道

Hannibal在这次的会诊里有些走神，看着对面的患者嘴唇一张一合，心里却在思索着人鱼主动问询他名字的事。作为医生，这显得非常的不专业，但是也让他对待这位他并不喜欢的患者时，有了更多的耐心。他坐靠着咨询椅，用拇指撑着下巴，将食指靠在鼻梁上来回擦拭，专注的模样让患者认为这位优秀的心理医生在仔细认真地倾听着自己。

食指上好像还残留着Will舌头的触感，湿软。他曲起手指转而在唇上来回摩擦，另一只手有规律地敲打着扶手。对面的患者越来越让他心烦了

那双喋喋不休的嘴终于停下来，他扯了一张桌上的纸，用力地擤了一下鼻涕。这成功地打断了医生的思索，Hannibal将手放下来，不悦地蹙了蹙眉头。那双短粗肥腻的手将用过的纸张直接扔在了桌上，Hannibal歪了歪头，瞳孔有些放大。

Hannibal拿过笔在腿上的记事簿上敲了敲，将Franklin的名字从上面划掉。医生扯出一抹还算温和的笑容，看不出任何的异样，他抬头看向对面的患者：“Franklin先生，针对你的问题……我会推荐一个更好的心理医生给你。”

Franklin有些错愕，他激动起来：“是我真的无可救药了吗？”Hannibal深吸一口气，笑着安慰Franklin：“这不是你的问题，Franklin，只是我的治疗方法不太适合你。”Franklin胖胖的身体往前倾，让自己更靠近Hannibal：“我真的很想和你做朋友。莱克特医生。”

Franklin的靠近让Hannibal支撑不住假笑，嘴角一点一点撇了下来，他开始思考Will是否像他一样的挑食。

Franklin起身索性将椅子也向Hannibal挪了挪，然后试图去握住Hannibal的手，Hannibal及时地起身合上了记事簿。"Franklin先生，今天的会诊已经结束了。"Franklin只能悻悻地被Hannibal送出了门。

\--   
Hannibal来的时候Will正靠着池上的礁石闭目休息，鱼尾垂到了水池里，听见了Hannibal进门的声音，他便半睁着眼看着池边行走的男人。尾巴一下一下地晃动着，卷起了池水泼着玩。Hannibal一如既往地坐在了那个位置，Will用尾巴支撑起身体，跃入了池水中，向Hannibal游了过去。溅起的池水让Hannibal往后侧身，却还是有不少池水落到了脸上，打湿了衣物。

Hannibal擦了擦自己脸上的水，不太喜欢人鱼的恶趣味。棕色的眸子看着舔着唇的Will，艳红的舌头总让他记起湿软的触感。他用食指抵着Will舌头进入他的口腔，斥责Will刚刚的行为：“No more next time.”Will吐出Hannibal的食指,让身体下沉，将嘴巴藏在水里，他在Hannibal的身上感受到了其他人的气息。

Hannibal收回手，有些不解，却没有说话，眯了眯眸子，手指上还残留着Will的唾液。Will起了起身，有些排斥地看着Hannibal：“气息。”Hannibal顿时明白过来Will的排斥是因为什么，这让他今天因为Franklin烦躁得到了纾解。他将手放在水中荡着，向Will解释：“因为一些原因，所以我需要和其他人类接触。”Will想了一下，游的近了点：“别人，我们，这样。”Hannibal反驳了他：“不，他们和你不一样，Will”他看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛又补充道“你是，深海给予我的馈赠。”

”馈赠“Will重复了一遍，理解完Hannibal的意思，他向Hannibal张开了嘴，用手抓住了Hannibal的浸在水里的脚踝。比池水更冷，但是他没有躲开，反而兴奋于Will的接触，他看着wil精致的五官，抬起在水中的手，将食指又放进了他的嘴里，手指被Will轻轻咬住，他能感受到Will正用那双艳红的舌头舔着他的指根，整个手指被柔软滑腻的口腔包裹，他忍不住曲起手指，指尖从Will的上颚轻轻划过。人类的体温让Will觉得口腔都温暖了起来，他慢慢地将Hannibal的食指吐了出来，然后把充满了Hannibal气息的唾液咽了了下去，又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛有些意犹未尽。

Hannibal垂眸，看着人鱼滚动的喉结，在深海的注视下他含住了那只手指。抬眼和他的人鱼对视着，一点，一点地将手指滑出来，脚踝上的手在慢慢地收紧。

“Will【well】，海洋的馈赠比我想的还要深刻。”


	6. 发情

will的情潮来的很突然，这并不是正常人鱼发情的时间。

对于触碰与释放的渴望织成了细密的网将他困住，让他不得不接受深处无法找到又纠缠着他的那难耐的痒感。

情欲渐深，屈于抑制圈之下的兽性也逐渐显露，他发狂去撕扯脖子上的项圈，尖利的指甲给自己的脖颈留下了血痕，will卷起鱼尾扫了过去，拍在了玻璃壁上，玻璃却毫无反应。眼里属于大海的平和不再，取而代之的是深海野兽的竖瞳。检测到指数超标的抑制圈发挥了作用，但是只是一瞬，在情欲的作用下will很快又恢复了过来，愈发狂躁的甩动着尾巴，用手去撕扯颈环，如此往复

人鱼池里闹的天翻地覆。

汉尼拔站在地下室，那个真正放置人鱼缸的房间，透过单面玻璃观察，或者是，欣赏着will在情潮中的挣扎。

直至他的人鱼再无办法，无力地躺在台阶之上时，他才慢条斯理的向楼上的人鱼池走去。

在汉尼拔打开门闩时，will仍旧是失神地躺在台阶上微喘着气，鱼尾也软绵绵地搭在水里。听到了门闩的动静时他转了转眼珠，处于发情状态的他对气味更加敏感。

他从未像现在这般庆幸于汉尼拔的出现，从未像现在这般渴望着汉尼拔气息。

汉尼拔仍旧坐在了台阶之上，will裸露出来的上半身都是自己的抓痕，在苍白的皮肤上显得十分刺眼。腰部以下被细鳞覆盖住的地方有一道豁口，生殖器官堪堪露了一个头，再往下还有一条不甚明显的缝。

他的人鱼用费力的转了一个身子，抓住他的脚踝，撑着他的膝盖，闯入他的怀里，费力地朝他靠近。

will被浓烈的汉尼拔的气息包裹，感觉快要喘不过气来，，却仍旧贪婪的嗅着这个人类的气息。情欲就像雷暴夜晚的海洋，吞噬一切。

怀里湿滑的身体将他打湿，汉尼拔却仍旧迎上前，伸出手环住人鱼的腰，让颤抖的will有一个支撑，他撩开贴在will面庞上的湿发，吻住那张冰冷的唇，为他解开了抑制圈。

will的手从汉尼拔的腋下绕过反抓住他的肩头，他毫无章法的啃咬着汉尼拔，尖利的犬齿刺破了柔软的嘴唇，血液混着唾液一起被他咽下，胀大的阴茎跳出来抵着汉尼拔的下腹，鱼尾拍打着池面，溅起的水花落到两个人身上。

汉尼拔伸手下去撸动着will的阴茎，他能感受到will加重的鼻息，没了抑制圈，手爪刺破了他的西装，紧紧的扣着他。

汉尼拔撸动的速度愈发快了，will放开他的唇，逡巡在他的面前，嘴唇和鼻尖擦过面庞，低低的喘息萦绕在耳边。汉尼拔同停下动作，毫无预警的刺入了阴茎之下的那条小小的缝隙里。

will突然绷紧了身子，呻吟卡在了咽喉，而后随着汉尼拔揉按内壁的动作大口喘息着。手爪更加用力的抓紧了汉尼拔，锋利的指尖刺入了他的血肉，竖瞳只有汉尼拔具有侵略的面容，垂着眸，看着他。

手指被软腻温热的穴肉紧紧包裹，汉尼拔模拟着交媾的动作，深深浅浅的插入，时不时再添加进一根手指，直至戳到内壁一个小小的凸起，按了下去。

will的呻吟突然变了调，鱼尾卷着汉尼拔的小腿，他克制不住的凑近汉尼拔脖颈，狠嗅着属于汉尼拔的气息，犬齿毫不费力的就可以刺穿他的脖颈，will只是叼着，用舌头舔舐着汉尼拔跳动的动脉。

很快汉尼拔便感觉到一摊粘液沾满了手掌，紧绞着小腿的鱼尾也滑落了下去，will将头搁置在他的肩上，汉尼拔没有马上将手抽出来，反而仔细去观察完全兽化的will。

除了手和牙齿的变化，小臂上覆满了透明细密的鳞片，鱼尾也宽大了起来。他猜，应该还有一些特征是他不知道的。他缓缓地将手抽了出来，更多的液体随着他的动作滑出。口腔里还带着苦涩的will血液的味道，他轻抿了一下破损的唇，没有避讳地将粘腻的手掌拿到鼻下闻了闻，没有什么气味。

will又用鱼尾将汉尼拔的小腿缠绕了起来，他起了起身，咬住汉尼拔的耳垂，气息吹进了耳朵深处，让汉尼拔也觉得痒了起来。他听见will含糊不清地请求：

“More”


End file.
